


Caring Where You Tread

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: On their wedding day, Viktor ends up accidentally answering Yuri's phone, and upon scrolling up to find out why he doesn't remember texting Phichit, he just gets quite a shock....I know... I know.... but just... how do you tell someone who thinks you're human that you'renot....?...........................WHAT?





	Caring Where You Tread

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20- "Tread"

"For you, my darling,"

Yuri was struggling not to laugh, grinning from ear to ear and gently placing a hand over his mouth to hide the amused expression

Viktor had just placed the poodle made of rice krispy treats from their wedding cake in front of him

"I give to you the most treasured creation from our cake, for your enjoyment,"

"Really Vitya? _This_ is the most treasured part of the cake to you? Not the figurines of _us_?"

Viktor's mouth opened, clearly not having made that connection any sooner

"Ah.... but you can't eat those! This is the most treasured EDIBLE part!" he replied quickly, much to his new husband's amusement

"Uh-huh, sure that's what you meant," Yuri teased playfully, picking up his nife from beside him

"Well the poodle is big enough, I don't see any reason why we can't just share,"

"Ah, wait Yuri! Before you slice into it! Let me take a picture!"

"But... you already took a picture of the entire cake..." Yuri pointed out with a small frown

"Yes...... but this is the dog _solo_, it's different!"

Yuri didn't quite believe him... but it was their wedding day and he would be damned if anything this trivial held them up

"Well then, I might as well do it too," he chuckled, taking his phone out of his pocket and positioning it carefully, snapping a picture of the treat at the same time that Viktor did

"Ok, _now_ you can slice into it," Viktor winked playfully, much to Yuri's amusement

For the second time, he prepared to slice into the sugary dog, and for the second time, he was stopped short of doing so

"Yuuuuriiii~ Aunt Kagami is looking for you~"

Yuri winced a little, for reasons Viktor didn't understand, before mumbling a quiet "I'll be right back" and standing up, mumbling something to Mari in Japanese, too quick for Viktor to catch, and heading off with her

Huh...

Well that was a bit strange

Oh well, he was going to take the opportunity to slice into the sugary treat himself

...Or he _was_, until the familiar text tone of his phone went off, and, not bothering to look before he picked it up, he grabbed the phone nearest to him and glanced at the screen

_I know it's hard but I'm sure he'll understand_

........

What...?

Confused, Viktor glanced at the contact name

**Phichit**

...

What...?

He looked down at the conversation, trying to remember what he might have been talking to Phichit about, and started reading through the messages

_ **You have to tell him sooner or later, he's your husband now! He's going to find out** _

_I know, but I'm just nervous.... what if he hates me?_

_ **Yuri he could never hate you, the man flew across the world for you because you danced naked on him and posted a video of you copying his routine, you could probably commit mass murder and he would STILL wear "I love Yuri Katsuki shirts"** _

Oh...

OH...................

_This was not his phone_

Horrified at himself, he quickly turned it over and _yep-_

There was the familiar blue poodle design on the back

_Dammit_

But.....

But what were they talking about?

What did Yuri need to tell him?

What could _possibly_ make Yuri be afraid that Viktor would hate him?

He was on thin ice already just by virtue of having picked the phone up in the first place, he should _not_ look further

But.....

Maybe just another peak...?

_I know... I'm just... I'm scared, you know what this is like Phichit, I mean, when is the last time YOU told someone?_

_ **true.... but I'm not married tho** _

_.... You have a point_

_ **Yuri, listen to me, there is nothing in the entire UNIVERSE that could make Viktor love you any less, ok? So you should just tell him!** _

I know... I know.... but just... how do you tell someone who thinks you're human that you're **not**....?

...........................

**WHAT?**

....

Viktor stared down at the phone, DESPERATE to find out more, but there was nothing, just Phichit's latest response

His heart had jumped into his throat by now, and just as he was about to start searching Yuri's phone like Nancy Drew on a hot case---

"Viiityaaa~"

Squeaking in shock and alarm, Viktor instinctively..... threw the phone across the room and right past the head of a worried looking Chris.......

Because ofcourse he did

\--

"I don't know, something about all of this just sends me the wrong- OUCH! GODDAMMIT!!!"

Yurio didn't know how in the FUCK a phone had just hit him in the face but he was determined to _make the device **suffer**_

\--

So instead of enjoying the latter half of his wedding reception, Viktor spent the last two hours panicking over what the hell his new husband had meant by "not human", looking for Yuri's phone, and feeling hot flashes of guilt whenever Yuri mentioned that he couldn't find it

Over all it was the _worst_ kind of hot mess, and by the time the reception had started winding down, Viktor wasn't feeling any better than he had in the beginning

"Vitya, is everything ok?"

Blinking, Viktor turned his attention to Chris and forced a smile, nodding to him affirmatively

"Yeah Chris, everything is fine, why do you ask?"

"Well you just seem to be... _less enthused_ than you were before, did something happen?"

"Huh? O-Oh, no I just-...."

Maybe.... maybe he should be honest, actually

Maybe he should tell Chris

Chris was engaged, after all, to a boyfreind of five years, surely if anyone would understand it would be him

"Actually.... yes, something happened, Yuri left his phone next to mine earlier when he got up to talk to a relative, when the text tone pinged I thought it was mine and picked it up, I read some private messages that I really shouldn't have read and now I.... I regret it, they've left me in a very uncomfortable position of knowing something I'm not supposed to know about but not having all the details and my mind is running wild trying to fill in the blanks but I think I'm only making it worse.... and to top it all off, I threw his phone when you spooked me and now neither of us can find it..."

Chris wistled, clearly understanding the gravity of this

"And when you say that you saw something you shouldn't have seen.... are you talking about something like surprise birthday plans..... or are you talking about something like your husband cheating on you?"

"What!? Yuri would never do anything so vile!" Viktor shouted immediately, taking quite a bit of offense to the very suggestion

"Well I'm happy to hear that," Chris said with a low chuckle

Viktor's face- wich wasn't exactly happy to begin with- fell even more, averting his eyes now

"It.... wasn't exactly on level with a surprise party either though...." Viktor noted slowly

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can tell you exactly what it is, just that... it's a family secret, that's all,"

"I understand mon cher, and this family secret concerns you?"

"Yeah, he's been trying to figure out how to tell me, I want to tell him that it's ok and that I want to know more about it, but if I do that I expose the fact that I was snooping, even if unintentionally,"

Chris sighed softly, tapping his chin a he considered the information before him

"I'm afraid I don't have any helpfull advice.... except for this- tread lightly Vitya, this marriage is brand new, you haven't even ripped the tags off of it yet, you don't want to start your life as a married man with distrust,"

"I know, that's what worries me,"

"Perhaps you should just let Yuri tell you on his own, hm?"

Viktor bit back an argument, agreed with a fake smile, and returned to turning over the information on his own, frustration boiling under his veins

He wanted to make Yuri feel more self-assured....

But even more than that, he wanted to know what the hell was going on

~+~

"I think we can take an extra day in France to explore, don't you? I mean, we don't really get to have a full honeymoon so it makes sense to take a day here and there to enjoy ourselves, don't you think?"

"Yes, zolotse, I agree with you,"

Yuri frowned, turning away from his laptop and frowning over his shoulder at Viktor

"Are you ok? You've been kind of.... _off_.... for the last few hours,"

He paused, pursing his lips and setting the laptop down on the nightstand

"Vitya... you aren't regretting this marriage..... are you...?"

Viktor sat up quickly, a legitimately concerned look on his face as he reached out to take Yuri's hands

"Oh... no no no, my darling, no, I could _never_ regret this marriage, not ever! Yuri, you're all I've ever wanted,"

"Then what's going on? You're starting to scare me,"

Viktor frowned, his expression turning grim once more as he gently squeezed Yuri's hands

"Darling.... I have to.... I have to be honest with you about something....."

"Go on....?" Yuri asked slowly

"'I uh.... I know what happened to your phone...."

A phone they still hadn't found, by the way

"Oh," Yuri chirped with surprise

"Well.. what is it? What happened?"

"Ah.... I uh.... earlier today, after Mari took you away to speak with your aunt.... you got a text message, but I thought that _I_ had gotten a text message, so um.... I picked up your phone by mistake and read it, I didn't realize until I was several messages through that it wasn't my phone... I'm so sorry zolotse, I never meant to invade your privacy, I swear it, but... what I read... I got curious about and read more, and then Chris snuck up on me and spooked me and I threw it across the room on instinct, what happened after that, I really don't know, but I'm just so sorry, please don't hate me!"

"V-Vitya.. I could never hate you for anything," Yuri promised gently, biting his lip

"But what did you read?"

Ah... he was really serious... his voice was so steady and stern, Viktor didn't hear him like that very often...

Viktor fidgeted with the blankets of their bed, chewing on his lip and looking down at the mattress

"It was... your conversation with Phichit... about... you not being human...?"

Yuri went stark pale, and Viktor immediately felt even more guilty

"But listen to me Yuri! I love you no matter what you are! I really don't care! Just.... I just want to know....what is it? What... do you mean by that, my love?"

Yuri sighed quietly, shifting a little and putting his head down against his nees

"I should have expected to have this conversation sooner, I just... didn't think it would come about quite like this..." he said quietly

Viktor was honestly _itching_ for more information, he was struggling to keep himself together, trying not to jump the gun, but he wanted so badly to know more...

"Vitya, please promise me that whatever I tell you-"

"I won't do anything but love you zolotse, please, you have my word,"

Yuri swallowed, finally sliding off of the bed and slowly pulling off his t-shirt, starting to fidget with the fabric

"I think it's better if I.... if I _show_ you..."

Viktor nodded eagerly, waiting with held breath as his husband turned around

Viktor honestly wasn't sure what to expect..... but it wasn't what he ultimately saw

The skin between Yuri's shoulderblades began to ripple, and all at once, a pair of wings- _faery wings_, unmistakably- broke through the skin

They were gorgeous, a double set, the bottom smaller than the top, and they were mostly clear but had an icy blue tint to them

They were absolutely _sparkling_, and Viktor had to physically restrain himself from reaching out to touch them

"You're.... you're a faery....." Viktor breathed softly

Yuri nodded nervously, still fidgeting with his shirt

"_Blyad_..... I've never.... oh Yurochka.... I've never seen anything so beautifull in my entire life!!!"

That seemed to get Yuri's attention, surprise painting his face as he spun around and stared at his husband

"R-Really!?"

"Yes yes! Well, except for your gorgeous face ofcourse," he teased playfully, winking at his husband before reaching out and gently taking his hands

"Oh my darling Yuri, why would you ever be afraid of sharing this with me?"

"History...." Yuri replied softly, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed

"I don't mean for this to sound like it has anything to do with you, Vitya, because it doesn't, but... well, historically... humans aren't exactly _kind_ to people like me.... witch hunts, torches and pitchforks, and do I even need to tell you about _pressed faeries_?"

"I.. would like to say no but I honestly don't know what that is," Viktor said softly

"Faeries can change size at will, well.. some of us can, I never actually mastered that myself... but.... in the Victorian era it became popular for a time for humans to catch shrunken faeries and press them into books, like flowers, or into frames, like butterflies,"

Viktor.... Viktor felt like he was going to be _sick_....

Horrific images flashing through his mind of an innocent person with beautifull wings, just like Yuri, suddenly being ripped out of their life and _crushed_\--..

He pressed a hand to his mouth, looking down at the bed

"Murdering unicorns for the healing powers of their horns, butchering merfolk to eat their flesh in the hopes of gaining immortality, slaying elves to cut off their ears for trophies..."

"_Chert poberi_...."

"Even now when people's beleif in our kind is at an all time low and support for us is at an all time high... people still go out of their way to kill innocent Fae, it's a hate crime, that's all there is to it..."

Yuri paused, shifting a little

"Mari convinced me to join this... social group on the internet for people like us, mostly to stay updated on where hunters are so that I can stay safe when traveling, I've talked to so many people who thought it would be safe to share what they are with their partners and then...."

"Their partners betray them," Viktor noted bitterly

"Sometimes it's not intentional," Yuri said quickly

"I mean, sometimes it's just an innocent mistake, their partner tells someone they shouldn't tell, but... other times.... it's much worse, and please don't misunderstand, I would **never** believe that you would harm _anyone_, but.... _hating_ me is another story, and I've talked to plenty of people who have had _that_ problem too, and I was- .... I was afraid that you would-...."

All of a sudden, a sob broke out of Yuri's lungs, curling in on himself as the mixture of releif and realization and pain that he had formerly refused to acknowledge bleeding out of him

"Oh my darling... my darling gold, there is **nothing** you could ever do, and certainly nothing you could ever **be** that would make me love you any less," Viktor promised, reaching out to give his husband a tight but gentle hug, trying his hardest to mind the wings, not to touch them until he was invited, he had no idea how sensitive they were, a barely-there trace of his hand could feel like a burn to Yuri for all he knew, and the last thing Viktor would ever want to do would be to hurt him

"I'm sorry, I just... I was so scared..... it's so rare that these things end well and- .. and..."

"It's ok darling, you don't need to apologize," Viktor promised softly, giving Yuri a kiss as he stroked his back, again caring to avoid his wings

"If anything, _I_ should apologize for my species, I cannot imagine what you've been through all because humans are such a nasty bunch,"

"You really can't," Yuri sighed, rubbing at his eyes

"But I don't want you to either... it isn't **your** fault Vitya, so don't feel guilty, please... that's like... all Christians feeling guilty for everything the church has ever done or something,"

Viktor winced, shifting uncomfortably

"Yeah... let's not bring that one up,"

Yuri chuckled, clearing the last of the tears from his eyes as he stared up at his husband

"Hm, you're a white, Christian, human, male... your only saving grace is that you're gay, isn't it dear?"

Well, Viktor certainly _looked_ guilty, and as pale as a ghost

"Oh Vitenka, I'm _teasing_ you, please, please don't internalize any of that," Yuri said with a slight laugh, carefully climbing into his husband's lap and cupping his face

"You know I love you and wouldn't change a single thing about you right?"

"Funny, I was getting ready to say that same thing about you,"

"Yeah.... I'm starting to realize that," Yuri noted with a soft smile, stroking his thumb against Viktor's cheek adoringly as Viktor's hands moved down to his lower back

"I'm sorry for not trusting you more.... it's just... this is all so sensitive.... I mean, I know a girl who was so deeply in love with her partner for _four years_ and she finally told her that she's from another planet and her partner just..... _flipped out_ and.... she had told her the same thing you've told me so many times... that there was nothing that would ever make her love her girlfreind less... she was going to propose but wanted to be fully honest first and...."

"And her girlfreind really stopped loving her just because she had different DNA?" Viktor asked quietly

He couldn't imagine it

He couldn't.... _process_ the idea of ever not loving Yuri for _any_ reason

"My darling, even if you were a _demon_, even if you were the devil himself, I would never- **could** never- stop loving you for even an _instant_, but... I suppose I can't blame you for doubting that,"

"You know the funny thing is I was.. actually going to tell you in Barcelona... the night we got engaged.... I was planning to tell you the night of my short program but..."

"But you got that convoluted idea in your head that I would be happier without you and stopped yourself," Viktor concluded

"To be honest.... that fight wasn't entirely because of skating... alot of it was but... when we got back to the hotel that night I was checking my messages and.... that was the same night Kara's world exploded... I had really thought the two of them were so in love, from the way she talked, that it would work, it gave me confidence, when it fell apart, I... feared you would feel the same way..."

"Never," Viktor breathed seriously

"Yuri Nikiforov Katsuki, you could be a serial killer and I would STILL love you! People who change their minds just because their partners are a little different.... it's sickening,"

"After a few months she went back," Yuri said with a weak smile

"She regretted what she did, the information... settled and she went back to Kara... things aren't quite the same between them but they're getting better, mending,'

"Hn, I don't care, I still wouldn't have forgiven her for that," Viktor said with an annoyed pout

"Vitya you don't even know her,"

"Doesn't matter! If you would leave your _claimed_ beloved just because she's an alien- wait is that an appropriate term?"

"Yes, it's fine," Yuri laughed, giving his husband a kiss

"What about you? What can I call you? Wait a minute you said Mari was- .. is your entire family..? You know.. like you?"

"We're all fae yes, and any term is fine, faeries, fae, fair folk, we're really not picky,"

"Ah... ok, good," Viktor sighed with releif, his fingers tracing upwards... but pausing just beneath Yuri's wing

"You can touch them if you want," the faery noted with a small smile

"... Are you sure?"

"Positive, it actually feels good,"

"Oh.... well, in that case,"

Carefully- _so_ damn carefully- he traced his fingers upwards, gliding them along the edges of Yuri's wings and feeling a pleased thrill go through him as Yuri shuddered, his wings fluttering as a quiet moan left him

"Ooh... so when you say it feels good you mean.. it feels _good_..." Viktor smirked

"My wings are an erogenous zone yes," Yuri breathed softly, looping his arms around Viktor's neck

"I appreciate how lightly you're treading Vitya, I mean that, it makes me feel so much better... but you don't have to be _quite_ so gentle... ok? Just don't pull or pinch or bite.... or cut... they're not quite as fragile as they look,"

Viktor nodded slowly, dragging his fingers a little less lightly against him this time and grinning at the much louder moan that left Yuri now

"Is scratching ok, my darling?"

"Yes.. just keep it light though, nothing rough, ok?"

"Ofcourse, zolotse," Viktor promised, leaning up to give him a kiss, his nails tracing over the veins of Yuri's wings as he happily swallowed the soft sighs and wimpers of pleasure that his husband was spilling

"I would _never_ hurt you Yuri.... not in all of eternity..."

~+~

"So you're an ice faery? Does that mean there are other types of faeries too?"

Viktor couldn't stop playing with Yuri's wings

He had learned that there were certain ways and places to touch them that weren't really arousing, so after three rounds of sex, he was taking care to follow those

Yuri's inhuman stamina was apparently pretty literal after all

"Yep," Yuri sighed comfortably, eyes closed as hugged his pillow, content to lay on his belly and let Viktor explore his wings all he wanted

"Fae are nature spirits, if it's part of nature there's probably a subcategory for us- fire fae, wood fae, flower fae... seasonal too, winter fae, summer fae, etc..."

"Hm.. what's the difference between an ice faery and a winter faery?" Viktor asked curiously

"An ice faery exclusively has ice related powers and affinities, winter faeries have ice _included_ but their powers can also be applied to snow, frost, and general cold weather, plus they have seasonal highs and lows, energetically speaking, they start to ramp up in the fall and are at full magical potential and emotional health in the winter, but start declining into low power and depression in the spring and summer, ice fae have our powers at full peak year-round, and we don't struggle emotionally either, well... not due to the seasons atleast,"

"Oh! Does that mean... is your anxiety something to do with this?"

"A little bit, supernaturals can be prone to emotional health issues because of our heightened senses, but fae in particular are pretty susceptible to anxiety, we're very emotionally sensitive, and we can be prone to empathy too, that makes it difficult to live in a world that's so full of negativity and stressers, that's why alot of fae stay in the Other Realm,"

"Other Realm?"

"You may know it better as the faery world, alot of supernaturals- not just fae- choose to live there, honestly the only reason I never wanted to move there is because my family is here, and.... _you're_ here..... but technically I could leave and just live there whenever I want,"

"Huh.... well, I personally appreciate your decision to remain here, but I wish it didn't cost you your emotional health, zolotse,"

"It's ok, alot of us make that difficult choice,"

"If the fae world is so much better than this one though, why do any of you stay at all?"

"Mmm... different reasons.... most of it is due to being tied to humans, and taking humans to the faery realm is alot harder than us just remaining here,"

"Why not?"

"Humans are just harder to uproot, family and freinds and jobs... things they don't want to leave behind..."

"So you settle for us,"

"More or less... don't get me wrong, the human world has it's charms too, it isn't like we're in hell or anything,"

Viktor paused, his hands on Yui's back, having started to gently massage the ends of his wings

".... Is hell real?" he wispered, voice low, as if asking a secret question, wich only amused Yuri even more

"I don't know, I don't believe in it personally but to be fair, my religion doesn't have a hell, so..."

"Shintoism?"

"Paganism,"

"Oh,"

"Modified, but still.... we have our roots in a sort of.... fae-centric Wicca, it's difficult to explain, it would take a wile,"

"Can you... explain it later? It sounds cool,"

"Sure, if you want me to," Yuri smiled softly

"I do, I really do, I want to learn everything there is to know about your world Yuri! What else is out there anyway? Earlier you mentioned unicorns and mermaids... are witches real too? What about werewolves? The Loch Ness monster?"

"Yes, yes, yes, most human 'myths' have a basis in reality, I'm not saying that the Jersey Devil is some mutated demon child, but there _is_ **something** living in those woods,"

"Holy shit..." Viktor breathed

Yuri chuckled a little, glancing affectionately over his shoulder at Viktor

"I'm just rocking your world right about now, aren't I Vitya?"

"Yes!! Oh my god I just have so many questions!"

"Ask away, we have tommorrow off, I don't mind being up all night,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

Huh......

Now that Viktor had the freedom, he felt almost... blank-headed, not sure all of a sudden where to start....

"Mm... well... are all faeries born this way?"

"You mean with our wings in full?"

"No- although, I'd like to know that too- I meant.... well.... this probably sounds like a dumb human question, like when straight people ak who 'the wife' is or some shit but.... can a human be turned into a faery?"

"Not a dumb human question at all," Yuri promised, his wings fluttering as he stretched out and reluctantly moved to sit up so that his wings could flex out more comfortably behind him

He wasn't used to them being out for so long, but it felt good, stretching muscles that were usually so dormant

"_Technically_ there is a way to turn a human into a faery, there are ways to turn humans into nearly anything from my world- _nearly_, anything- but it's... a process, and not one to be taken lightly, and for your other question, yes we're born with wings but they're a little different than the full-sized ones I have, these don't develop until puberty,"

Viktor nodded, but he was only paying minimal attention to the discussion about wings

"So then.... could you turn me into a faery?" he asked hopefully

"Oh.. Vitya...."

"Please Yuri please! I'll prove myself however I have to-"

"It isn't about _proving_ anything-"

"-I want to be like you!"

"You barely understand what I am,"

"But I can learn!"

"Vitya-"

"You said before that faeries have really long lives right? When we talked about your powers?"

Somewhere between rounds two and three, he vaguely remembered

"So.... so wouldn't you want me to be with you during your entire life? That's what marriage is, isn't it?"

Yuri hated to admit it... but Viktor was right

One of the things Yuri hated about being a faery was that his life span was so different compared to humans, that he would inevitably lose the humans he loved, and... that would include Viktor...

Sure, he had ways of altering Viktor's lifespan with magic but he wasn't sure just how well that would last....

"Vitya, your entire life would change, you'd have to be mindfull of your wings, you could never touch iron, if someone found out about your secret it could get you brutally murdered..."

"I don't care, I'm willing to do anything Yuri, please.... _please_... I just want to be with you forever, in every context I can imagine,"

"I want that too," Yuri promised quietly, gently taking Viktor's hand and wrapping his fingers around it, his eyes downcast

"..... Ok, _not right now_ but.... we'll talk more, and.... and before the new year.... we'll make sure that you and I are connected for all of eternity... ok?"

Yuri gasped, laughing a little as Viktor hugged him more tightly than a vice grip, like a child who had just gotten their favorite toy on Christmas morning

"Yes Yuri yes!! I promise I won't let you down!!"

"I know you won't Vitya... but you have to promise me that once this is done, you'll tread lightly ok? This isn't the kind of thing to act flippantly about,"

"Yurochka, you have my word," Viktor promised, pulling back and gently cupping his husband's face

"I will tread more lightly than if I were walking on thin ice,"


End file.
